


As We Go.

by Staz



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staz/pseuds/Staz
Summary: Galo and Lio finally have a day off that gives them time to learn more about each other.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	As We Go.

Getting a chance to just sit down and talk with Lio was a rare luxury Galo wasn't gonna waste. The both of them were so busy all the time it seemed like they hardly had any down time, and the free days they were given were either separate or they spent the day sleeping. 

It was nice to just enjoy each others company for once. 

It was always a mutual thing too. 

"Have you always had the promare with you or was it something that developed later on?" Galo asked while loosely crossing one leg over the other.

Lio hesitated as he thought of an answer.  
"I didn't always have my burnish power."

Galo went wide eyed "really?? When did you get it?" 

"I had to have been about 15. It was after one of my gigs went sour when I was in Detroit." Lio rocked as he sat cross legged on the couch facing Galo.

"Hold up…'gig'?" Galo stated.

"Mhm, I was a runaway so my only source of income was performing at clubs, bars, or just on the streets." Lio continued.

"-I must have been so stressed out...I ran out of money that day and that job was supposed to pay me well so I could eat or get a cheap hotel for the night." Lio scoffed at the memory.

"-He scammed me out of my money after I had already performed for several hours. I was just a desperate gullible kid to him." Lio shrugged. 

"That's crazy...can I ask what you performed?" Galo was very interested in what lio had to say.

"Oh, yeah sorry...I would sing." Lio rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You can sing?!" Galo shouted so loud his voice cracked. 

"I don't know if I'm anything good anymore, I haven't really tried since that day…" Lio bashfully admitted.

"Right...did you ever go back to 'deal' with that guy after you got your powers?" Galo questioned 

"Kind of, I more so dealt with him right on the spot. He flicked his cigarette at me and I exploded right then and there...I didn't kill him but I'm sure he was hurt pretty bad." Lio brushed a side burn behind his ear. "I was so scared that I just took off running and never stopped." 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. Honestly I have no idea what I would have done if I was in your shoes..." Galo spoke genuinely.

"I take it as a lesson, soon after 'trust' was something people had to work for when it came to me, and it kept me alive." Lio explained 

"You're incredible dude." Galo said shamelessly 

Lio awkwardly cleared his throat and avoided eye contact. "I appreciate that...w-what was it like for you growing up?" He asked 

"Me? Well, I was a very rowdy kid." Galo said while putting his hands behind his head 

"You still are…" Lio joked in turn earned him a light kick. 

"After my parents died I became very irritable- like the littlest things would get to me quicker. I hated when school would end, 'cause the thought of having no one to go home to made me feel so alone." Galos voice became weaker and his stare was far off and distant.

Lio looked at Galo with concerns and he must have felt his eyes on him.

"Sorry, compared to what you've been through that all must seem pretty petty." Galo resitcuated himself on the couch. 

"Galo it's not a competition….trauma is trauma, no matter the situation. You were allowed to feel that way, your emotions were more than justified. " Lio told him 

Galo gave a small smile "as tragic as it may have been, something good did come out of it."

Lio tilted his head. 

"I found a love for firefighting! I didn't want anymore people to have to go through what I went through so I vowed to try and protect everyone I could!" Galo proclaimed. 

"How 'Galo' of you" Lio chuckled 

"-And later in life I got to go to college, learned the ins and outs of firefighting, I met everyone at burning rescue." 

Lio gave Galo a sincere smile "I love how optimistic you are." 

Galo just stared at Lio for a moment.

"...and I got to meet you...which out of all the things that have happened, has been the best." 

Lio felt his face heat up. "H- How so…?"

"Ever since you moved in, Coming home with you or to you makes me feel less lonely. It's nice to have someone waiting for you." 

"-If I'm being honest, it's fun to have someone to take care of and vice versa. Its like I have a family again…I just love ya man."

The room fell silent. 

Until Galo looked over at lio who had tears pouring out of his eyes. 

"Oh shi- Lio are you alright?" Galo went to reach towards Lio's face.

Lio scrunch his face into a pain look before lunging at Galo to crush him into a hug. 

Galo gasped for a second before returning the gesture. 

Lio wrapped his arms around Galos shoulders and squeezed, burying his face into Galo shoulder. 

Lio shook lightly in Galos arms.  
"Hey buddy, if it was something I said...I'm really sorry.." he ran his ran up and down Lios back trying to sooth him. 

Galo stopped for a moment after he heard a muffled "I love you too, although it might not be the same kind of love you feel." Come from Lio.

Galo forced Lio back so he could look at him.

"What do you mean by 'might not be the same kind of love'?" Galo softly asked as he drug his thumbs across Lios wet eyes.

"I just- figured you meant like a brother or a teammate, kind of like how you love aina or ignis." Lio Admitted as he sobbed.

"Are you kidding me, ever since I've met you the majority of my choices revolve around you." Galo cupped Lios face.

"What do you mean?" Lio asked

"When I buy food I think about if its something you'd like too, or when I make coffee I think about bringing you a cup as well even if you're not working that day. I also think about if i'm too reckless at work how I wouldn't be able to take care of you if I'm hurt. A lot of the time you're the voice of reason in my head when I'm about to do something stupid." Galo explained 

Lio smiled through his tears and let Galo continue.

"Even if we aren't even talking, just being in the same room as you brings me comfort. I look forward to days like these where I get to learn more about you, it's the 1st time I've enjoyed learning outside of firefighting." Galo gently places his forehead against Lios

"What I saying is that yes, I do love you Lio Fotia…" Galo closes his eyes and basks in the moment.

They stay like that for a small while before Galo feels a small hand stroke the back of his head. 

He opens his eyes to be met with beautiful violet eyes, glossed with wet tears. 

With one hand still rubbing the back of Galos head, Lio take his other free hand tracing over Galos features. Running slender fingers across his jaw, nose, and lips.

"You know, you're not so bad to look at either." Galo teased as he began to read the mood a bit better so he could find his hands a resting spot on Lio's waist.

"We were thinking the same thing." Lio played along with a weak giggle.

Galo smiled and slowly leaned in so he could place the softest kiss on Lio's cheek bone.

After leaning back he looked into Lios eye for any sign of him being uncomfortable. But instead his pupils had been blown 4 sizes bigger and his eyes only told him to keep going. 

Hesitantly he moved forward, stopping himself right before he was about to kiss Lio. He felt his warm breath tickle his bottom lip. 

He waited till Lio took charge and closed the gap himself. 

The kiss was everything Galo didn't know he needed. 

It had felt almost as if he was pieced back together with his missing half. His head grew cloudy in a euphoric type of way and his heart was pumping enough blood for 2 people. 

They slipped into a rythm. Both growing braver as they started to swap DNA. As slow and smooth as it was, there was a hunger for more between the both of them.

Like they had waited long enough. 

Lio was intoxicated by the warmth of Galos skin forgetting that he needed to come up for air.

Pulling away to breathe Galo chased him. Kissing him up his cheeks and across his brow.

"You're so soft." Galo whispered against his skin as his big hands traveling up the back of his oversized sweater.

Panting, Lio leaned into every kiss Galo gave him. 

As much as Lio was enjoying this he did admit it he didn't want things going beyond the point of no return so he took initiative and made Galo stop.

"As exciting as this is I think it's best if we save this for another day hm?" Lio pulled the back of Galo hair in an affectionate way. 

"Fine by me, I've got the rest of my life. I'll wait." Galo smirked at Lio who couldn't help but kiss the corners of Galos smile. 

Lio also thought that Galo might have been the best thing to happen to him...


End file.
